According to statistics, data traffic of one third of smartphones in the United States is processed by using Wi-Fi (Wireless-Fidelity) routers in 2012, and the percentage is expected to rise to 50% by 2017. That is, communication by means of Wi-Fi will become a mainstream of the world.
In real life, many users regularly buy network traffic from operators, but an embarrassing situation in which the network traffic cannot be used up and becomes invalid on a due date often occurs. In view of this problem, the prior art includes a traffic sharing method, and the method includes: establishing, by a terminal A, a network; and sending, by the terminal A, an access password to a terminal B within a network range of the terminal A, so that the terminal B can access the network established by the terminal A, and the terminal A can share the network of the terminal A.
It can be known from the above that, to share extra network traffic of the user with others, a user needs to take time and efforts to know a margin of network traffic of the user, and further needs to find a suitable object to share the traffic of the user. As a result, it is relatively inconvenient for the user to process the extra network traffic of the user.